everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doris Teich
Doris Teich is the daughter of the miller's son and his wife from The Nixie of the Mill-Pond by The Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Doris Teich Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Nixie of the Mill-Pond Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Josefina Bello Secret Heart's Desire: To become a talented flutist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the flute. Storybook Romance Status: Stylianos Yannakis is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have epilepsy, and I'm prone to seizures. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I can play my flute in here. Least Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. Dealing with witches is hard. Best Friend Forever After: Leon Wronowski since we have a lot in common. Character Appearance Doris is of average height, with red hair parted on the left and blue eyes. She wears a short lavender dress with a green apron and purple shoes. Personality Doris is a bright, cheerful girl who likes music. She is always playing the flute and likes to entertain others with her flute skills. She is also fond of making greeting cards for her family and friends. Doris isn't usually bothered by the fact that she has epilepsy, but prefers to be around others so they can keep her in check. Biography Hallo! I'm Doris Teich. I'll tell you about my parents. My father was born to a miller who was promised a baby by a nixie. One day, when Dad was a married adult, he went to the millpond, and the nixie appeared. The nixie dragged him into the pond. Mom went searching for Dad all night, and when she went to the millpond, she fell asleep and dreamt of climbing a mountain and meeting an old woman. When she woke up, she ascended the mountain and met an old woman, who gave her a comb. Mom had to comb her hair by the pond while thinking of her husband and then lay it upon the sand. She did all of this, the nixie stole her comb, and then she saw her husband's head. Mom went back to the old woman, who gave her a golden flute, which Mom would play and do with it as she did to the comb. Mom went to the pond, played the flute, and lay it upon the sand. The nixie stole the flute, and Mom saw her husband's head. Afterwards, Mom went up the mountain again. where Mom got a golden spinning wheel. Mom went to the pond, and when the nixie stole the wheel, Dad emerged from the pond. The nixie tried to drown them, but the old woman saved them by turning Mom into a toad and Dad into a frog. After a while, my parents reassumed their human forms, and met in a pasture. Dad played a flute to the same tune that Mom recognized, and the two were reunited. Soon after, my parents had my sister Edith, and three years later they had me. We're living on the pasture, far from my parents' original home, but my parents are happy together. Dad plays the flute for us, and we all work together on herding the sheep My parents have sent me to Ever After High. It's my first year, and I'm relatively shy. But I'm managing it well. I've inherited a love for playing the flute from my parents. I play it for hours when I'm not attending classes. I would like to go professional, though my destiny says that I'll have to be dragged into a pond by a nixie. I think that I would rather follow my dreams, so I identify with the Rebels. I'm rather quiet otherwise, and I prefer keeping to myself. But I love when other students listen to my music, and I often play for them. The sound of the flute relaxes them. My biggest problem is that I have epilepsy. I am prone to seizures. I have to be careful when doing things like watching TV and playing video games. My roommate keeps an eye on me just in case I have a seizure. My friend Leon has epilepsy as well, and we often talk about our experiences together. Trivia *Doris' surname means "pond" in German. *Doris has a pet lamb named Lola. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Nixie of the Mill-Pond Category:Commoners